


Shower head

by littlediable



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Jasper Hale - Freeform, Jasper Whitlock - Freeform, The Cullens - Freeform, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Jasper x reader smut
Relationships: Jasper Hale/You
Kudos: 51





	Shower head

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: little-diable xxx

There were days where Jasper left (y/n) on her own, where he’d be out hunting, where he’d leave her behind with a growing ache between her thighs, days where she needed to feel his tongue on her most sensitive spot. Today was one of those days, Jasper had left early in the morning and (y/n) knew that he wouldn’t be back before midnight. 

It was around 11.30pm as (y/n) stepped into her shower, the hot water ran down her body, relaxing her sore muscles, a sigh left her as she ran a hand over her hardening nipples. She was grateful for the different settings on her shower, slowly she ran the water jet down her body, down to her throbbing heat. 

“Oh god.”, (y/n) whispered, her head fell backwards as she pressed the shower head against her clit, a tingling sensation ran up her spine, the way the water was so deliciously moving against her core, made her see stars. (Y/n) mind was completely blank, the only thing on her mind was Jasper, the way he’d kiss her neck, the way his fingers would circle her clit as he was pumping in and out of her. 

“Already starting without me?”, Jaspers voice made her jump, his hands tightly grasped her middle, stabilizing herself. (Y/n) looked into his dark eyes, she was a blushing mess, lenses dilated, his hands ran up to her neck, thumb stroking her pulsing aorta, he pressed his lips against hers, tongues fighting for dominance. Jasper took the shower head out of her hand and made her turn around, he pressed it against her clit once again, whimpers escaping her as he sucked on her shoulder blades. 

Jaspers unoccupied fingers ran through her wet folds, he stroked her lower lips, while his mouth left purple marks on her beautiful skin. (Y/n) reached backwards and gripped his hipbones, “I’m close Jas.”, she moaned out as she leaned her head against his chest. His fingers pumped in and out of her heat, she was clenching around his fingers, a high pitched moan left her as he whispered into her ear “cum”. 

The vampire swept her off her feet, he wrapped her legs around his middle as he placed her trembling figure on her bed. (Y/n) was still trying to catch her breath as she felt his pulsing length tapping her clit, slowly he moved inside her, she needed a few moments to adjust to his size, eyes squeezed shut as he pinched her right nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. It took everything in him not to cum right then and there, he’d probably never get used to how tight she was. 

“You feel so good around me darlin’.”, he whispered against her skin, rolling in and out of her, her nails were digging into his skin as he picked up his pace, Jasper sucked on her lower lip as she clenched around him. His thrusts were getting deeper and deeper, “I- I’m so close Jas.”, she whispered as his tip stroked her most sensitive spot, her back arched against his front. 

“Patience darlin’.”, he kissed the spot beneath her ear, shivers ran up her spine as her legs wrapped themselves around his middle, she was desperately trying to hold off her orgasm. Jasper felt his own release approaching as she tried to pull him closer, her heels dug into his ass, he growled against her skin. 

“Cum for me darlin’.”, (y/n) felt his cum filling her in spurts, the same time as her own orgasm washed over her, “Jas”, left her lips as she grasped his biceps. He chuckled against her lips as he slowly pulled out of her, Jasper pressed a few kisses against her belly, “time for another shower?”, he kissed her sweaty forehead, he cradled her in his arms and walked towards her bathroom once again.


End file.
